


Purple Passion

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Drabble Tag 7 [82]
Category: Full House (US)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drunken Shenanigans, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Morning After, POV Child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8508202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: “I don’t understand adults,” Max says, arms crossed over his chest like a concerned parent.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ Femslash100 Drabble Tag 7 prompt: DJ/Kimmy - sleep-cuddle.

“I don’t understand adults,” Max says, arms crossed over his chest like a concerned parent.

“Join the club,” Jackson says, both he and Ramona staring down at their mothers. They’re tangled together on the sofa, still in their going-out clothes. “They haven’t moved in hours.”

“Mom,” Ramona says. Kimmy grumbles in her sleep, nuzzling further into the tangle of D.J.’s hair. “ _Mom_ ,” she says louder, and Kimmy startles awake.

“Less volume, please,” she groans, lifting herself off the couch, stopping when she realizes her necklace is tangled in D.J.’s shirt.

“You guys must’ve had a fun night,” Ramona says, eyes narrowed at her mother. “Is that my lipstick? Purple Passion?”

“It’s _my_ lipstick now, dork,” Kimmy says, sitting up with a wince. “This color is way too old for you.” She wipes at her lips, frowning in confusion. “It wore off.”

Ramona points to D.J., who is still asleep, her neck, jaw, and cheeks smattered in purple kiss marks. She raises an eyebrow at Kimmy, who just shrugs and shakes D.J. until she wakes up.

“You and Aunt Kimmy were _kissing_ ,” Max says, voice laced with the horror all children hold for the act.

D.J. flushes and clears her throat. “We were just cuddling, sweetie” she says. “Sleep-cuddling.”

Max sighs, long-suffering, letting Jackson and Ramona lead him into the kitchen. “I _really_ don’t understand adults.”

“And thank god for that,” Kimmy says, earning herself a slap and a dirty look from D.J.


End file.
